From a Broken Heart Love is Born
by ashtonbluerose
Summary: After Ichigo finds Masaya cheating on her in the forest she gets hurt and goes missing. Who will find her? Could it be our favorite golden eyed alien or something else much worse. What will happen to Masaya? I guarantee it is not going to be pretty. There will be slight Pai x Lettuce and Pudding x Tart Be warned may contain some fluff. Enjoy
1. Caught in the Act

Ashtonbluerose: HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for clicking on my story. *Gives big hug*

Kisshu: Ummm Ashtonbluerose you might want to calm down a little you're gonna scare them away.

Ashtonbluerose: Whoops sorry I am just sooo excited!

Kisshu: I know but still.

*Poofs Ichigo in*

Ichigo: What the h***! Where am I?

Ashtonbluerose: Let's try to keep cussing down, k.

Ichigo: *Sticks out tongue*

Ashtonbluerose: *Rolls eyes* Now everyone is here.

Kisshu: Yay my Kitten is here! *tackles Ichigo*

Ichigo: Hey get off me Kisshu!

Kisshu: Nope *kisses Ichigo*

Ashtonbluerose: Can we please get back on track guys.

Kisshu and Ichigo: Fine

Ashtonbluerose: *sighs* Thank you, Kisshu will you do the honors?

Kisshu: Gladly, Ashtonbluerose does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters.

Ichigo: Plus this is her first story so please be nice.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: Caught In the Act

Ichigo P.O.V.

"Sigh, I wonder what could be taking Masaya so long." I looked down at my pink watch again. "He is over twenty minutes late for our date."

I have been standing in the park by the fountain for over half an hour now. The sun was starting to get high and it was getting hot. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and moved the sanctuary of the shade under the trees. "I hope he gets here soon."

I started hearing voices further in the trees. 'I wonder what that is?' I checked my watch again. Forty-five minutes late. I heard the voices again and they were a lot louder. 'Might as well check it out.' I began to walk toward the area where the voices were. "Masaya don't stop." A girl moaned. I stopped dead in my tracks. My thoughts were all mixed up. 'No, it couldn't be the same Masaya.' 'What if it is?' 'Why would he be out here?' 'Who is he with?' Forcing myself to move I quietly made my way toward the sound of the voices. An opening in the trees appeared. I stepped out into the light and was blinded for a second. As my eyes adjusted to the light I almost fainted at what I saw.

There was Masaya, my Masaya, kissing this girl. Just some regular girl that I had never seen before. They didn't even realize I was here. Tears started flowing down my face.

"Why?" I couldn't stop my voice from cracking. Masaya saw then a look of horror crossed his face from realizing he had been caught. I just stood there. "Why?" I asked again. He opened his mouth to answer but before even a sound came out I turned and ran. I didn't want to hear his excuses. 'He betrayed me.' 'I was nothing but good to him and he betrayed me.' 'WHY!?' My mind kept screaming.

I just ran through the forest. I didn't care if I got lost. I just wanted to get away, to run from the scene I just witnessed. Branches started smacking my face and body. They made small shallow cuts all over me but I didn't notice the stinging pain my mind couldn't get that picture of him lip locked with that girl out of my head. It was burned into my memory. My tears kept flowing making my vision blurry.

Out of nowhere a root caught my ankle me sending me tumbling down. I heard a sickening snap from my foot then pain shot through my ankle like fire. My head landed on a rock and knocked me out. 'Why did you do it?' I thought then blacked out right there.

Ashtonbluerose: Well that's the first chapter sorry if it was short.

Kisshu: *Eyes red* I'm going to kill him.

Ashtonbluerose: Easy Kisshu calm down its just a story.

Kisshu: I don't care that $ !%# hurt my kitten! *practically foaming at the mouth*

Ichigo: Kisshu its ok I'm fine.

Kisshu: *Growling*

Ashtonbluerose: I don't think he can hear us now.

*Grabs frying pan and hits Kisshu in the head knocking him out*

Ichigo: Ashtonbluerose why did you do that?!

Ashtonbluerose: *shrugs* He was going rabid on us.

Ichigo: That doesn't mean you should knock him out.

Ashtonbluerose: Sorry what's done is done.

Ichigo: *shakes head in disbelief* You really are an oddball Ashtonbluerose.

Ashtonbluerose: *sticks out tongue* Anyways I wonder will happen next but we won't find out till I get at least 2 reviews. Bye \(^o^)/


	2. Unwanted Rescuer

Ash: We're back and guess what I shortened my name.

Ichigo: Great Ashtonbluerose was such a mouthful.

Ash: Thanks a lot

Ichigo: So how are we going to wake up Kisshu?

Ash: Mmmmm I got nothing

Ichigo: Oh come on there has gotta be something in that brain of yours.

Ash: Well *grins evilly* maybe you could try kissing him awake.

Ichigo: *blushing* Baka be serious

Ash: Oh I am

Ichigo: I am no kissing him

Ash: But

Ichigo: NO!

Ash: Fine then I will *walks over to Kisshu* last chance

Ichigo: You wouldn't dare

Ash: Wanna bet *leans down and kisses Kisshu on the lips*

Ichigo: Nooooo

*Ash and Kisshu currently making out*

Ichigo: Stop it get away from him

Ash: Fine happy now *pouting*

Ichigo: Yes

Kisshu: Well I'm not *smirks*

Ichigo: *Glares at Kisshu*

Kisshu: Awww don't be mad kitten you know I love you

*Ichigo walks off*

Kisshu: My kitten sure is feisty *grinning*

Ash: Kisshu please be a dear so the nice people can start the story

Kisshu: Fine, Ashtonbluerose does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters

Chapter 2: Unwanted Rescuer

Kisshu P.O.V.

'I have been stuck in this room all day with nothing fun to do.' I flopped down on my bed and groaned into my pillow. Sitting up I gazed around my room. It was nothing special or fancy a basic wooden bed with green sheets, the walls were a dull grey as was the floor. I had a small bookshelf but had nothing interesting to read. Then my eyes landed on a small picture on top of my desk. I floated toward the picture and a small smile formed on my face. It was a cute picture of my kitten I had taken after I had teased her about something. Her beautiful eyes were narrowed at me, her cheeks turned this delicious color red when she got frustrated and she had a little pout that so cute. I had taken the picture before she had even realized what happened.

"God she's beautiful when she's angry.' 'One day she will realize she loves me I just hope that day will be someday soon.' Suddenly I got a brilliant idea on how to solve my little bored problem. "My little kitten I coming for a visit." I said before teleporting out of my room.

Ichigo P.O.V.

I awoke to pain. It consumed my whole body like a fire eating away at me without mercy. The pain was mostly centered in my ankle and head but whole body was throbbing from the pain. I tried to sit slowly my limbs screaming in protest just wanting to stay still. Gradually I moved to lean on a tree trunk. I gingerly touched my forehead and felt a gash near my temple. Pulling my hand back I saw that my blood covered my fingers now. 'Oh gah that looks really bad.' I put my hand on the wound trying to apply some pressure to it so it would stop or at least slow the bleeding down a little. My ankle was still throbbing badly from the intense pain. I tried to massage my foot but when I touched the part of my ankle that hurt the most I winced and couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped my lips. 'Why did this have to happen to me?' I started crying as the events from today went through my mind. After sobbing for what seemed like forever I was able to get myself under control and stop but then the anger from today came back then like a tsunami consuming me. I started to see red in the edges of my vision.

"Aghhhh Ichigo you baka why couldn't you have looked where you were going." I couldn't stop scolding myself. 'How could I be so stupid?'

After scolding myself for like twenty minutes I calmed down and I started looking around and to see if I figure out where I was. "Ok I have noo idea where I am." Sighing I just laid back against the tree. I became aware that it was starting to get dark….fast. 'I might as well just sit here and rest.' 'I hope someone finds me soon.' Then I slept slumber take me away.

All of a sudden someone came and picked Ichigo up and walked off with her in his arms.

Kisshu P.O.V.

'I am starting to get worried I can't seem to find Kitten anywhere.' 'I wonder where she could be hiding?' I began scanning the ground when I spotted that weird pink café my kitten works at. "I'll go see if any of the Mews have seen Ichigo recently." I said before gliding down to the café.

Lettuce P.O.V.

"Hey can I get some more tea over here?" I turned to the customer with a smile. "Y-yyes gomen I will get it right away for you sir." I quickly started walking to the kitchen. 'Things sure are busy today but then again things are always busy here.' 'I wonder what Pai is doing right now?' "Wait where did that come from and besides Pai hates humans so I shouldn't even be thinking about him…..right?' I sighed from frustration.

"Is there something wrong Lettuce?" "Nani?" Surprised out of my daydreaming I looked up to see Ryou leaning against the wall. "I said is there something wrong." I started blushing. 'Baka how could you let your boss catch you daydreaming.' "Umm n-nno, gomen Ryou I was just thinking about something." "Well ok then and have you seen Ichigo today she is late for her shift." Ryou sounded annoyed. I thought for second then remembered Ichigo said yesterday something about a date with Masaya at the park. "I think she is on a date with Masaya at the park today but it's pretty late I don't think she is out with him at this time." "Well I will try calling her later." I watched Ryou walk off. "I hope Ichigo isn't in any trouble." I said to myself. "Oh no, I forgot to get that man his tea!" I started running down the hall to the kitchen.

Lettuce was unaware someone had been listening to the conversation between her and Ryou the whole time.

Kisshu P.O.V.

I couldn't stop the smirk from forming as I listened to the Mew and her boss's conversation. 'So my little kitten went out to play. Well it looks like I am going to have to bring her back.' I thought before teleporting to the park where Lettuce said my kitten was.

When I arrived at the park I started wandering around looking for her. I started to frown when she was nowhere to be seen. I flew up above the park to scan the area and get what I hear the humans call a bird's eye view. There was no one at the park to be seen. My frown only seemed to grow larger as I tried to think of where my kitten could have gone.

I looked at the sun just as it slid away bringing the land to darkness. I couldn't keep myself from starting to really get worried. "Ichigo where are you?"

Ichigo: Wait what! It's already over

Ash: *grinning* yep it is

Kisshu: But what happened to Ichigo? Who took her?!

Ash: We will never know till I get 7 reviews please

Kisshu: But I can't wait that long

Ash: *laughing* Well I am sorry Kisshu but you're going to have to

Ichigo: Kisshu just be patient *gives puppy dog look* for me please

Kisshu: Fine *slightly blushing*

Ash and Ichigo: O.o Are you blushing?!

Kisshu: N-n-nooo

Ash: Oh my God you totally are this is priceless! *grabs camera and starts taking pictures*

Kisshu: Quit it

Ichigo: *Whispers* Hey Ash can I have a few of those.

Ash: Sure. Well that's all for now, please review so we can find out what happened to Ichigo. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Remember 7 reviews everyone! \(^o^)/


	3. Here kitty kitty

Kisshu and Ichigo: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!

Ash: I'm sorry I have just been so busy this week. I just started my first week of school at my new school then I had my grandpa's birthday and then I had to write two essays in one day. I'm s-sorry. *starts crying*

Kisshu: *Glares* Still it's not nice to leave people on a cliff hanger like that.

Ichigo: Kisshu give her a break she said she was sorry. *hugs Ash*

Ash: *sniffles* thanks Ichigo

Ichigo: No problem

Kisshu: Ok, ok don't cry so how about we start this story and not leave the poor people and me in suspense any longer.

Ash: Ok but first you're going to have to do one thing for me. *grins evilly*

Kisshu: What…

Ash: You're going to have to catch me first. *takes off leaving a cloud of dust*

Kisshu: HEY GET BACK HERE! *flies after Ash*

Ichigo: Sigh they are so childish sometimes. Well looks like I have to be the one to do it. Ashtonbluerose does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters.

Chapter 3: Here Kitty Kitty

Ichigo P.O.V.

I woke up to a sudden pain in my side and when I tried to move I found I couldn't. Slowly I opened my eyes but quickly had to shut them to shut out the blinding light. My eyes gradually were able to adjust to the strong bright light. When I finally was able to see the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer in the forest anymore but instead in a very pale grey room filled shelves and trays of all sorts of strange objects and equipment. There was what looked to be like a giant computer of some sorts in the middle of the room. When I looked down I found that I was not wearing my clothes but instead a plain greenish sort of gown. Finally I looked down at my legs and hands and saw they are bound to the table I was laying on.

'Well that would explain why I can't move at all.' I tried to move again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want me to put you under again and I need you awake for the next experiment."

I turned my head to the sound of the voice and saw Pai floating to the right of me. "Pai, where the heck am I, how did I get here and why am I bound up on this stupid table?" My voice sounded rough like I hadn't had a cup of water in days. Pai turned to me. "You are in my lab and you are bound up on that 'stupid' table because I am doing experiments on you." Then he turned back around and started typing things down. "Hey you didn't answer one of my questions!?" No answer. "Did you hear me?" Again there was nothing. I turned my head to look over at him. "Will you turn around and answer m-" Out of now where he appeared in front of me. I gulped "Human you cease your constant chattering or I will kill you right here and now." His voice was even and cold. "You are here because I found in the forest unconscious and badly bleeding so I took you to our spaceship treated you and am now doing experiments on you to see if it will help find where the Mew Aqua could be located now be quiet and stay quiet or you will suffer." He glared at me then floated back to the big computer and proceed typing whatever it was he was typing.

I tried to calm down my shaking nerves but it didn't help me. I began to silently pray someone would come rescue me. 'Someone has to help me, they just have to.'

Kisshu P.O.V.

It's been two days and I can't seem to find my kitten anywhere. I have checked her house, the café, her school, the park, and everywhere else she likes to hang out at. 'Sigh looks like I have to do the one thing I have not wanted to do this whole time but if it helps me find Ichigo.' I teleported to that baka Masaya's house and soon arrived in his room and see him reading a book. He didn't even know I was here and I hate being ignored. "Where is she?" I couldn't hide the agitation in my voice. I must have startled him pretty badly cause he jumped a foot high in the air when he heard my voice. As soon as he saw me his whole body turned white and he started shaking. 'Good he better be afraid.' "Where is she?" I repeated my question. "Who?" He asked slowly gaining composure. I had to swallow the growl that was trying to force its way out of me.

"Who do you think, Ichigo of course!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to know because you are her boyfriend!"

"So I have not seen her since the park when she caught me kissing th-!"

The look on my face must have been pure rage and fury because that is exactly how I felt at that very moment and when he saw the way I looked he turned almost 10 times whiter as he was earlier. "What did you just say?" My voice was a hell lot calmer than me but it sounded deadly. He didn't answer. It was then that I quickly had him pinned against the wall with my knives against his throat. "If you value your life you will tell me what you just said." My voice quickly losing its calm but still held its deadly tone.

"I-I-I s-said I h-have not seen h-her since the p-park when she caught me k-k-kissing this g-girl." He couldn't stop pathetic stuttering. I started seeing red when he finish that sentence. Masaya looked like he was about to piss his pants right in front of me. 'My poor little kitten.' My heart felt like it was breaking when I began to think of how Ichigo must be feeling right now. 'This baka is going to pay.' Then faster than he could even blink I hit him hard in the back of the head knocking him out cold. When I felt him go limp I threw him over my shoulder hard. I didn't care if it hurt him he was not worth the dirt he walks on. 'Pai I got a little present for you.' I thought smiling evilly before I teleported myself to the space ship.

Ash: K we are done with that chapter sorry it wasn't very long but I haven't had time to make it as long.

Ichigo: Awww its ok I just hope you don't let Pai kill me.

Kisshu: Yay I got to beat up Masaya!

Ash: Yep and more beatings are a coming

Kisshu: All this is good but when do I get to kiss my neko.

Ichigo: *blushing* K-kisshu

Kisshu: You're so beautiful when you're blushing. I wonder if I can make you redder.

Ichigo: What are you talking about?

Kisshu: * Leans down and kisses Ichigo*

Ash: Awwwww this soooo sweet *grabs camera*

*many minutes later*

Ash: Ummm guys this is starting to feel awkward

*Kisshu and Ichigo to preoccupied to hear*

Ash: *sighs and grabs hose* I will give you to the count of three to stop. 1…2…3…

*sprays them with hose*

Kisshu and Ichigo: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Ash: *shrugs* You guys were making out to long

Kisshu: Grrrrrrr

Ash: Hey don't make me spray you again!

Ichigo: Ok Ash take it easy and give me the hose.

Ash: NEVER! *runs away*

Kisshu: I will go catch her and you tell bye to everyone. *starts running*

Ichigo: K once again I am left to do this, ok everyone Ash is going to need 16 reviews before she continues the story so please review bye! \(^o^)/


	4. Misty Dreams and Reunions

Kisshu: We can't seem to find Ash anywhere right now but we found a note containing the next story.

Ichigo: I heard she has been too busy with school to show up anywhere anymore.

Kisshu: Looks like we are going on an Ash hunt if she doesn't show up soon.

*Kasumi quietly shimmers in*

Kasumi: I know where she is

Ichigo and Kisshu: Who the heck are you!

Kasumi: You will find out soon in the story

Ichigo: Ughh ok so where is Ash?

Kasumi: She is currently asleep because she is so exhausted from juggling her stories, her school work, her chores, and trying to keep in touch with her friends and boyfriend.

Kisshu: Well then let's go wake her up

Ichigo: Kisshu let the poor thing sleep

Kisshu: But…

Kasumi: It would be wise if you listened to Ichigo. Ash has been having rough week so far being the new girl at her school.

Kisshu: Fine…but she better be here next time

Kasumi: Is that a threat *eyes start glowing*

Kisshu: N-n-nooo *hides behind Ichigo*

Ichigo: Stop being such a scaredy-alien Kisshu.

Kasumi: Ashtonbluerose does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters but she does own me.

*Kasumi fades away*

Kisshu: hey where did she go?

Ichigo: Who knows so let's get this story started!

Chapter 4: Misty Dreams and Reunions

Ichigo P.O.V.

Pai finally finished performing a number of tests and experiments on me. My body was badly bruised and almost numb from the pain of being injected with numerous shots. I could not stop a few tears from escaping as he began taking out the tubes and wires out in and on my body. 'It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.' These words were a constant chant in my mind never stopping. He pulled out this one tube from my still broken ankle and before I could stop it a scream escaped my lips. Pai looked at me for a minute then turned and grabbed another shot but this time it was full of this strange purple liquid with tiny silver bubbles floating around in it. 'Oh god he is going to kill me now' When I looked at him to plead for him to spare me I saw something in his eyes that looked almost like pity. "For the pain" that was all he said before injecting the strange liquid into me.

At first the pain nearly doubled causing me to scream again but then it began to slowly dull till it was nothing. After a minute it felt like I was floating but a cool mist slowly wrapped around me pulling me to slumber.

Pai P.O.V.

'Finally she fell asleep now I don't have to feel so guilty about causing the girl so much pain.' I watched her for second still unable to figure out why she had been alone and hurt in the forest. 'I can't keep her here but where am I going to put her?' I thought about it for a minute. 'I can't put her in my or Tart's room I guess I have no choice but to put her in Kisshu's room.' I small smile formed. 'Kisshu is really going to enjoy that.'

I bent down and picked her up carefully. 'She's so light.' Then I teleported to Kisshu's room and looked around. 'Sigh, I better put her on his bed.' I gently put her down and then teleported out of the room.

Ichigo P.O.V.

*Entering Dream*

"Hello anybody here?" I called out into the darkness. I heard a faint whisper "here" Slowly I followed the voice. "Where are you I can't see a thing" I waited for the voice again. "Here this way child" I started running toward the sound desperately trying to find it. As I ran I began to notice it was getting brighter. Then almost as if I was transported I suddenly was standing in a small beautiful garden. I could hear birds chirping in the trees and saw little flowers growing around me. I could see a tiny creek a few feet away and bushes full of berries around it. It was so peaceful. A mist began to cover part of the garden then disappeared. I turned at the sudden sound of footsteps.

'She's so beautiful…' There before me stood a tall gorgeous woman wearing a long flowing silver kimono with black and purple design that swirled around it. She had long black hair with streaks of silver that reached to her mid-back. Her eyes were a dark purple that were outlined with silver eyeliner. Her lips were a berry red and you could slightly see the tips of fangs. Mist circled around her feet. 'Wow'

"Hello Ichigo I am so happy to finally meet you." Her smile was warm and her voice sounded soft and gentle but very powerful. I stood there stunned. 'Ichigo say something!' My mind screamed at my body to do something. "H-hello who are you?" She smiled again

"My name is Kasumi and I am your guardian." Again I just stood there. 'She's my what?' "I guess you want to know what a guardian is." I just nodded. "Well Ichigo a Guardian is someone who is assigned to protect someone special my dear." "How am I special?" I had to ask. "You are the protector Ichigo but that is all I can tell you right now. Now I must give you something our time is running out. You may only use this when it is to protect yourself from someone harming you or to harm someone who has hurt you deeply." Then she stepped toward me and held her hand. "Place your hand in mine so you may receive the gift." I did as I was told and put my hand in hers. Then a bright light engulfed us.

I woke up then. "What kinda crazy dream was that" I shook my head trying to clear it. 'Wait what's in my hand?' I looked down and there in my hand was a purple rose with a silver stem. 'So it wasn't a dream.' I sat there a little dazed. 'Wait where the heck am I?' I looked around. This time I was on a little wooden bed with green sheets instead of a table. The room was still grey like the last but this one had a bookshelf and a small desk with a picture of…wait a second IS THAT A PICTURE OF ME! 'Why in the world is there a picture of me in this room. Wait is this Kisshu's room?' Then I heard the most wonderful voice I have ever heard in a long time. "Ichigo?"

Kisshu P.O.V.

I teleported to Pai's lab room with Masaya still unconscious. "Hey Pai I got something for you." Pai just looked at me. I threw Masaya on the ground. "I got you a rat for your experiments." I grinned. Of course Pai the emotionless just nodded and began to tie him to one of the tables without saying a word. "Well see ya"

I left the lab room grinning happy to be rid of Masaya and slowly made my way to my room. When I got to my door I thought I heard someone inside. I paused and listened intently just to be sure. Then I heard it again. 'If Tart is in there snooping through my stuff again I am going to be so pissed.' My anger was slowly returning but not nearly as bad as before.

I teleported into my room only to be shocked nearly to death at what I saw. There on my bed was Ichigo. I have been looking for her for 3 days and here she was in my bed! My brain and body were in shock at seeing her. 'She's in my room, on my bed.' 'How?' 'When?' Finally I got over my shock slightly enough to find my voice. "Ichigo?"

Kisshu: Wow that was awesome I finally get to see Ichigo!

Ichigo: I wonder what Kasumi is exactly?

Kisshu: I don't know let's ask her

Ichigo: But she is not here she disappeared remember.

Kisshu: Sigh this is true.

Ichigo: I hope Ash shows up next time, I miss her.

Kisshu: She will if she gets 24 reviews. :)

Ichigo: Well bye everyone sorry Ash wasn't here this time remember 24 reviews please. \(^o^)/


	5. Healing Wounds

Ash: I'm back! Sorry for the next update to take so long been pretty busy.

Ichigo: What took you so long!

Ash: Gomen I just been so busy with school and had a minor writers block.

Kisshu: Thank heavens your back though this really scary lady was here.

*Kasumi suddenly appears behind Kisshu*

Kasumi: Who is really scary?

Kisshu: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *hides behind Ash*

Ichigo: Stop being such a scaredy alien Kisshu

Kasumi: So Ash I trust your rest was pleasant.

Ash: Yeah thanks for filling in for me.

Kasumi: It was no trouble mam. *bows*

Ash: sigh you don't need to be so formal.

Kasumi: But-

Ash: No BUTS!

Kisshu: So do me and my little kitten get to have any fun this time?

Ichigo: *blushing* KISSHU!

Ash: No but there will be a surprise. *winks at Kasumi*

Kasumi: So you are going to keep them a secret Ash?

Ash: *whines* Kasumi don't give away my surprise.

Ichigo and Kisshu: THEM! Who is them?

Ash: No no no you have to wait till we get to the story.

Ichigo: *huffs* fine can you at least tell us who Kasumi is or what she is.

Kasumi: I can answer that. I am the protector of you and a spirit guardian. My purpose is to protect your life when it is unable to protect its self with the powers I possess. When you die then I will die unless you give me to someone else to protect though only special people are able to have protectors.

Ash: Yep that pretty much sums it up.

Kisshu: Does anyone else we know have a protector?

Ash: Only I can know that but if you're really good I will give you a hint on who does.

Pudding: PUDDING WANTS A PROTECTOR!

Ash: Pudding what are you doing here you're not supposed to be here yet!

Pudding: Pudding was tired of waiting on grumpy lady to let Pudding in.

Ash: I AM NOT GRUMPY!

Kisshu: *whispers to Ichigo* She sounds pretty grumpy to me.

*Ash glares at Kisshu*

Ash: *sweetly smiles* what did you say Kisshu?

Kisshu: N-n-n-nothing!

Ash: sure just do your thing so we can start this story.

Kisshu: Ashton does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

Kasumi: Except for me! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Healing Wounds 

Kisshu P.O.V

"Ichigo?"

I still couldn't believe she was here in my room. Then Ichigo turned to me and when I saw the look in her eyes my heart hurt. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and confusion yet for some strange reason there was a little bit of relief and happiness in them as well.

I floated over to her and sat down on the bed. My mind was still kinda numb from the shock of suddenly seeing her. I started to daze off.

Then the sound of a sniffle brought me to attention. I turned to look at her and I gasped. She was crying.

"K-k-kisshu!" She flung herself at me and into my arms. 'Why is she crying?' I held her close, it was the only thing I could do as I tried to calm her.

Gently I rubbed her back and I hummed a song that I remember my mother sing to me when I was very little before she died.

Slowly her crying stopped as she slowly began to fall asleep with only the occasional whimper coming from her. I gently picked her up so I could lay her down on the bed.

'My poor Ichigo what happened to you.' I then noticed she was covered in bruises and her ankle was really red and swollen.

A rage engulfed me as I looked at her body so battered from who knows what. 'Someone hurt my kitten, someone touched what is mine!' I could feel the anger slowly growing inside me. My head snapped up when I heard Ichigo cry out in pain.

'Finding who did this will have to wait I need to take care of Ichigo and fix up her wounds.' I teleported to the bathroom and got a bowl and a cloth. Quickly I filled the bowl with some cold water and then teleported back to the room.

I sat down on the bed and dipped the cloth into the cool water. Gently I started cleaning her arms, legs and face.

Once she was clean I began to wrap her ankle. Carefully I tried not to hurt her as I wrapped it. I didn't want her to be in anymore pain.

'Poor kitten why couldn't I protect her. This is my entire fault.' I thought as I sulked.

Then I went laid down beside her carefully I pulled her into my arms. 'Kitten please forgive me for not protecting you better.' I thought as my eyes slowly closed and darkness pulled me into the land of dreams.

Grayson: Ok Ash that is enough writing for tonight it is 3 in the morning and you have school in the morning.

Ash: Grayson what are you doing here!

Kisshu and Ichigo: Who is he?

Ash: He is my boyfriend. *blushes*

Grayson: Yep and you need to go to bed.

Ash: But I don't wanna *whines* and besides the story is too short to stop right now

*Ichigo and Kisshu snicker*

Grayson: I don't care about the story and how short it is. I care about you and you getting a good nights rest.

Ichigo: Awwwww he so sweet you go off and sleep I am sure the readers won't mind.

Ash: Fine but only if he promises not to interrupt my story again

Grayson: Yes dear

Ash: Thank you *leaves with Grayson*

Kisshu: Well that was a rather short chapter anyways thank you everyone for reading! To get the next chapter I think Ash would like 32 reviews.

Ichigo: Yep that sounds good well bye everyone till next time! \(^_^)/


	6. Authors Note

Hello my faithful readers I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating in months but fear not I will have a chapter out soon that will be twice as long as the others. I had to scrap the one I was going to post because it didn't flow well with the rest of the story, sorry. My posting will be a little more spaced out due to school taking pretty much all my time but I have not forgotten my duties to you. Lol I sound so formal in this writing. I have a spoiler for all my faithful readers all you have to do to get it is send me a private message or tell me in the review and I will tell you in a private message. I would tell you right now but some people don't like spoilers and I have to consider them as well.


End file.
